


Shower, Interrupted

by BlueMyrian



Category: Durarara!!
Genre: F/M, Mildly Dubious Consent, POV Celty, Shower Sex, Vaginal Fingering
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-02-28 21:33:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23094115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueMyrian/pseuds/BlueMyrian
Summary: Shinra comes home to find Celty in the shower, and decides he just can't let opportunity pass him by.
Relationships: Kishitani Shinra/Celty Sturluson
Comments: 1
Kudos: 19





	Shower, Interrupted

**Author's Note:**

> There are some scenes in DRRR where it's unclear if Shinra is responding to Celty directly, or if she is using her phone/writing/smoke/etc. I did my best to mimic that uncertainty in this fic. There are many ways to 'read' a person that don't include speech, so it's up to you, dear reader, to interpret it however you like.
> 
> Also, Shinra is just, in general, a terrible human being, but I'm sure we all know that by now.
> 
> Thank so much you for reading! Enjoy!

Celty stood under the stream of hot water, letting it wash over her. After a hectic day of running around Ikebukuro, this was her favorite thing about coming home. Not that she even needed to shower most days. She didn't sweat, so showering was really just a luxury for her. A way to relax.

Letting her mind wander, Celty didn't notice Shinra arriving home, calling for her the moment he stepped across the threshold. When the bathroom door creaked open, however, she snapped to her senses.

As the figure got closer to the shower door, she recognized her fiance. Fiance. Celty smiled to herself. The thought still brought a warm tingly feeling to her insides. They were engaged. The man emerging through the steam would one day be her husband. It was strange though. Normally, Shinra at least pretended to be polite before barging into the bathroom uninvited. Celty scrawled a question in the steam on the shower wall, curious.

' What are you doing? '

Half a second later, she startled as Shinra swung the shower door wide as his smile.

"I came to join you Celty~! I missed you! I've been dreaming of you all day~."

Flustered and embarrassed, Celty extended her hand again to write, ' I'm almost done ', but Shinra caught hold of her first, bringing her hand up as he bowed his head to kiss it. Celty couldn't help the small flutter of excitement in her chest.

Shinra had always been affectionate towards her, but it was only after she had accepted his marriage proposal that she had allowed him to fully act on his affections. She had to admit that things had changed between them since then, and she was beginning to wonder why she hadn't let it happen sooner.

The fluttering feeling grew as Shinra continued, kissing up her arm. By the time she realized she probably should have stopped him, it was too late. He had already stepped, socks and all, into the shower fully clothed. He was talking again, pulling her close to him with one arm around her waist as the other clasped the hand he had captured.

She didn’t give him time to speak, however. Annoyed at herself for being so easily distracted, Celty covered Shinra’s mouth with her free hand and pushed. Even with him bent backwards, she could still see Shinra’s disappointed expression as she tried to gently push him out of the shower, but she didn’t care. The man couldn’t wait five minutes for her to finish?

‘ I said I’m almost done! You’re getting your clothes all wet! You could have at least undressed first! ’

Whether or not he understood her irritated expression, Celty didn’t know. What she did know, was that the look on Shinra’s face had gone from disappointed, to determined. The hand around her waist had also slipped down to grab firmly at her behind. That hand was a problem. Celty could push all she wanted, but as long as Shinra had that arm around her waist, he wasn’t going to budge.

Letting go of Shinra’s face, Celty went to reach for the offending hand and- _shit_ … A mistake. As soon as she reached down to grab his arm, Shinra let go of his hold around her waist. His hand met hers and grabbed hold. Her number of free hands was now zero.

Before she could react, Shinra leaned in, pulling both her arms down behind her back while his mouth left a trail of kisses up her neck. Celty shivered. Now she was the one leaning back, her shoulders pressed up against the tile wall behind her while her body arched forward into his.

‘ … Fuck… ’

Shinra grinned against Celty’s neck, his expression reigniting her irritation.

“Mmm, Celty. If you insist~.”

Celty squirmed as his attention dipped lower, his tongue following the rivulets of water down her chest. She huffed.

‘ Let me go, and take your clothes off! ’

Shinra obeyed, but only partially. He let go of her hands at least. Celty jumped when he grabbed her ass, her hands flying up to grab the lapels of his coat to steady herself. Shinra clearly had one thing and one thing only on his mind. _Fine._

Celty started tugging Shinra’s lab coat back over his shoulders. It was too late now to insist he get out of the shower. She could always force him out, but the damage had been done. He was soaked through. Celty continued her tugging, forcing Shinra’s lab coat off him and out of the shower as he busied himself with her breasts. The jolt of pleasure every time his tongue swiped over her nipples was distracting, but she too was determined.

“Celty, you’re so beautiful.”

She ignored him. Shinra’s glasses were next, useless as they were, dripping and spotted with water. Celty used her smoke to float them safely to the bathroom counter before emptying Shinra’s pockets. Wallet, keys, tossed to the floor outside. His phone, she tried to protect, bubbling it in smoke to float it’s way over to the counter next to hers.

“Mmm, Celty. So soft.”

The jolt of pleasure running down her legs caught her by surprise, and Celty found herself once more clutching at Shinra’s shirt. The phone had clattered to the floor, Celty’s concentration having been completely broken by the presence of two warm fingers between her legs, brushing over her sensitive clit.

Impatiently, Celty pushed Shinra’s hand away.

‘ Shirt first. ’

Shinra chuckled against Celty’s neck, sending another shiver down her spine, but allowed her to remove his shirt and toss it aside before he resumed. Celty’s whole body was starting to shake and throb. Between Shinra’s mouth wandering over her neck and chest, the firm pressure of his fingers sliding between her legs, and the pounding spray of water against the side of her body that still faced the showerhead, she was very quickly coming undone.

Shinra’s belt was ripped from him with frantic fingers. Celty no longer cared to be gentle about it. The pants were next, and Shinra’s boxers. Shinra kicked them aside with a chuckle, but his fingers never faltered. Celty silently thanked whatever god had blessed this man with the strong and steady hands of a surgeon.

Finally, Shinra was standing there dressed in nothing but his socks. Celty quickly decided there wasn’t anything she could do about that, and buried her fingers in Shinra’s wet hair instead. Bucking her hips in time with the thrust of Shinra’s hand, Celty moaned. There was nothing to distract her now from the attention Shira was giving her. Nothing to distract her from the pleasure building in her gut.

“Ah, Celty. What a good girl you are.”

Shinra was clearly enjoying himself. He always did, when it came to pleasing her. Sometimes Celty even wondered if her pleasure didn’t give him more of a thrill than his own. Either way, it hadn’t taken long for her to learn how much Shinra loved to see her completely fall apart. It was difficult, now, not to get excited just thinking about it. The certainty of knowing how this would end for her only made her hungry for more.

Celty’s hips thrust again when Shinra’s hand slid further, his slick fingers entering her suddenly.

‘ Shinra! ’

Shinra’s breath caught when Celty called his name. His face was starting to flush from the heat of the shower and the strength of his arousal, but he did not falter. His breath was heavier now against her neck as he concentrated his efforts. Celty widened her stance to allow him easier access as his fingers entered her again and again, stroking her sensitized inner walls while his palm rubbed haphazardly against her clitoris.

‘ Ahhh, Shinra. Ah! ’

She was already so close to the edge, and she was sure Shinra knew it. The rhythm of his fingers was like a relentless tug, pulling her closer and closer to bliss. Finally, it hit her. Celty’s whole body tensed, her hands pulling at Shinra’s hair, her spine arched forward, her legs straining to snap shut around Shinra’s hand. Shinra held still, one hand wrapped around Celty’s upper back for stability, the other still half buried within her, its gentle stroking sending waves of pleasure through her. Not for the first time, Celty wondered if this was what it felt like to be breathless.

“Mmm, Celty. That’s right. It feels good doesn’t it, Celty? Let me make you feel good.”

When Celty finally stopped shaking, she slumped against Shinra, letting him hold the bulk of her weight. He gently stroked her back as she recovered.

‘ ... idiot. Turn the shower off. ’

Although their bodies were warm enough now, the water was starting to lose its heat. If it went cold altogether, Shinra would start shivering. Thankfully, Celty didn’t have to ask twice. Shinra got the hint and reached over to stop the spray.

Celty’s gaze wandered out over the foggy bathroom floor, littered with Shinra’s soaked clothes. They would probably have to be washed again before they were dried. Celty sighed. Shinra must have sensed something in her distraction, because he smiled, stroking her back again.

“Don’t worry Celty, I’m not done with you yet.”

Celty’s heart would have skipped a beat if she had one. Her attention came zipping immediately back to the lingering tingle in her lower half. It wasn’t like she hadn’t noticed Shinra’s twitching erection. He had been hard since the moment he’d opened that shower door. The shower door, that was apparently still open.

“Celty, would you close the door? I don’t want it to get cold in here too quickly.”

Celty tried not to express how curious and excited she was, but Shinra knew he had her attention. That was enough for him. He let Celty step away from him momentarily in order to close the glass door.

She was still facing it when he pressed up against her from behind, his hands on her waist, and his mouth pressed to the back of her neck. Celty blushed when she felt Shinra’s erection sliding up between the wet globes of her ass as he ground his hips forward.

“Mmmm, Celty. You’re so beautiful.”

Shinra stepped a little further forward, pressing himself against her, and pressing her in turn against the wet glass door. Celty instinctively steadied herself with her hands, placing them up against the glass so she had a little leverage to push back, if necessary. Hands still firmly gripping her hips, Shinra bent to place kisses along her shoulder blades.

“You’re so beautiful, can’t you see?”

Celty was confused for a moment before she realized, beyond the glass door, in the bathroom itself the mirror was facing her direction. The glass was fogged and streaked with water, so she could not actually see anything clearly. Neither could Shinra without his glasses, but Celty could imagine what it was he wanted her to see. Herself, naked and pressed against the glass. From this position, she would be able to see only her own body’s reaction to whatever Shinra was about to do to her.

Suddenly, the room seemed to get a little darker, and Shinra laughed.

“Celty~, there’s no reason to be shy~.”

Celty couldn’t help it. She was blushing, hard, filling the room with smoke, accidentally dimming the lights in the process.

“Celty… let me see you. ”

Shinra shifted slightly behind her, adjusting himself so that this time his dick slid right between her thighs, brushing along her folds and gently nudging her still sensitive clitoris. Celty moaned softly, her fingers squeaking against the glass as she attempted to grip the smooth surface. Shinra did it again, and again. Sliding himself along her slick entrance.

After only a few moments the smoke had dissipated, and Shinra was just beginning to sound a little breathless.

“Ahhh, Celty. Yes. Be a good girl for me.”

Celty tried to keep from blushing again as Shinra pulled her hips away from the glass slightly. It was easier now that she had something to focus on besides the press of her breasts against the cooling glass. The head of Shinra’s cock sent pleasant little shocks through her every time it pressed against her clitoris, still overly sensitive from the first orgasm. Soon she found herself trying to thrust back, wanting more.

Shinra resisted her this time though, gripping her hips tightly when she tried to push back against him.

“Ah, no no Celty. Patience. ”

Celty’s fingers slipped against the glass once more. It was frustrating, not having anything to hold onto, nothing steady but her feet on the tile and Shinra’s hands on her waist. Shinra’s voice was starting to get that breathless quality to it, though, and Celty realized that her patience might actually be for his sake.

Shinra didn’t tease her for much longer, pulling Celty’s hips back just a little bit further and angling himself to slide into her as deep as he could. They moaned together this time, Celty unable to stop the grind of her hips as she pressed back onto him.

“Ohh, Celty. You’re so wet. So ready to be filled.”

Celty wasn’t about to argue with that. She could practically feel Shinra pulsing inside of her as he gave a few slow thrusts, burying himself inside her each time. His deliberate patience had done a good job of working her up to the point of frustration very quickly, and she knew that once that patience was gone, neither of them were bound to last very long afterwards.

‘ Sh-shinra, please… ’

Celty didn’t have the words to articulate what it was she needed at that moment, but words, between her and Shinra, were never really necessary. Shinra got the message, and responded by widening his stance on the slippery tile floor, gripping Celty firmly by the hips, and steadily picking up the pace until she could feel the slap of his hips bouncing off her ass pressing her firmly against the glass door.

‘ Sh-shinra!!! ’

Celty moaned as the repeated thrusts of Shinra’s cock dragged against the most sensitive parts of her. Shinra gave a low groan in return as Celty began to pulse around him. Despite his position behind her, Celty could still see him, his body tensed with concentration and effort as he held onto her for dear life. His eyes were staring hungrily at where her head would be, if she had one, and Celty felt a sudden jolt zinging down to her gut. He knew she was looking at him. He knew, and he knew that she knew.

“Beautiful...”

It was a quiet, breathless whisper, but that was all that it took before Celty was lost in wave after wave of pleasure once again. Shinra barely lasted any longer than that, his thrusts becoming suddenly erratic and shallow. He didn’t stop, though, until they both were spent and leaning together against the shower door.

The shower door gave an ominous sounding creak, and Celty immediately pushed off of it. Steadying both herself and Shinra, she stepped back enough to open the door and walk through it. Smiling like an idiot, Shinra followed, his arms linked loosely around Celty’s waist. Celty grabbed a towel and threw it over him.

‘ Come on, let’s get you dried off before you get sick. ’

Celty peeled Shinra off her so he could dry himself while she cleaned up. Gathering all of Shinra’s wet belongings, she checked the rest of his pockets for items before throwing his clothes in the hamper. She would make him deal with those later. The rest of his wet stuff she laid out on the bathroom counter. The only thing Shinra seemed to care about were his glasses, which he dried and put on before hanging up his towel.

“Celty.”

‘ Hm? ’

Shinra wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her close so he could place a kiss on her neck.

“I love you.”

Celty blushed. Making a fist, she lifted her hand to gently bump him on the chin.

‘ I love you too… idiot. ’


End file.
